Unicron
Unicron is a major antagonist in the Transformers franchise. He is a cosmic deity, and a giant Cybertronian god who serves as a multiversal singularity desiring to find peace by consuming and destroying all reality around him. He is also the twin brother and arch-nemesis of Primus, the creator of the Transformers. Description Appearance In his original, divine form, Unicron is depicted as an armored warrior, including a horned helmet, and wielding a spiked mace. This is exclusive to the G1 Marvel comics. Unicron has a robotic version of pretty much the same shape - humanoid, but made of metal, with horns and spikes and massive skeletal wings. In robot mode, Unicron is more than half as tall as Cybertron's diameter; even in the smallest version, therefore, he is about a thousand miles in height, while taken as the largest version he would stand over forty thousand miles tall. His planet mode looks like a giant, mechanical world with a metal ring and a circular mouth with immense, horn-like crushing mandibles, capable of tearing a planet's crust open. His size as a living planet is a matter of contention, but he is typically about a quarter of the diameter of Cybertron which, depending on the version, is the size of Saturn or smaller than Earth's moon. Characteristics Unicron is the eternal archenemy of his twin brother Primus. He is known as the Dark God, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, and he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His goal is to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. The only thing that he fears is Primus' essence, contained inside the Matrix. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, giving them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. However, Service to Unicron is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, no matter their intent, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Unicron fulfills his mission one world at a time, by physically travelling though space - at speeds greater than light speed - and consuming planets, preferably life-bearing ones, and breaking them down to energy, so that there is not even debris left. Sometimes, he transforms former denizens of planets and gives them immense additional powers; but they are Unicron's slaves, constantly under his control. Once Unicron has emptied a universe of life and matter - it is intimated he can even feed on stars - he moves on to the next, and he will continue to do this until all that is not part of him has become a part of the void - has become nothing. Powers and Abilities *'Master Manipulation': Unicron is able to manipulate other beings by making unfair deals with them, and giving them powers. However, he desires to consume them, too. *'Transforming': Unicron is able to transform himself. He is a deity, but can turn into a giant mechanical robot which can transform into a world which consumes other worlds. *'Consumption': Unicron, in his planetary form, can consume entire worlds and all the life living on them. In The Transformers: The Movie, he was also able to consume Galvatron in his robotic form, simply by picking him up and dropping him into his mouth. *'Immortality': Due to him being a deity like Primus, Unicron is immortal, and cannot die of old age. Quotes Trivia *Although Megatron/Galvatron is responsible for driving the entire plot of the Transformers series, Unicron is shown to be the most dangerous villain, because he would choose to destroy Cybertron (and all reality) rather than taking it over. *Although Unicron was originally going to appear in Transformers: Age of Extinction as the main antagonist, he was replaced by Harold Attinger. However, Unicron definitely exists in the Transformers film series, and could still very well appear in the next movie. *It is unknown what Unicron's origins are in the Transformers Cinematic Universe, either being a giant robot, or an evil deity. However, due to Unicron being the core of Earth (and Primus being the core of Cybertron) in Transformers: Prime, the latter seems more likely to be the case. External Links *Unicron in Transformers Wiki. *Unicron in another Transformers Wiki. *Unicron in Supreme Being Wiki. *Unicron in Devil Wiki. *Unicron in Chaos Wiki. Navigation pl:Unicron Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Mongers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Satan Category:Transformers Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Anime Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Cannibals Category:Omnipotents Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Necromancers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Possessor Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Demon Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Parasite Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Man-Eaters Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Death Gods Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Warlords Category:Envious Category:Blackmailers Category:Slaver Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Conspirators Category:Evil from the past Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes